The Game of Life or something like it
by Lexygrl
Summary: Lily, James, Sirus, Remus, Peter, and two original characters play the game of life....and eventually find out some pretty interesting things about each other.
1. Default Chapter

**The Game of Life**

It was winter. Snow piled high outside Hogwort's doors. Students fastly awakened to join their classmates in assembling outside wore heavy cloaks, house scarves, and knitted mittens in attempt not to completely numb while out building snow trolls and having icicle fights. All in all it was a perfect winter day. Christmas was just two weeks away and the Marauders were in detention for playing 2000 too many pranks on Snape. It was at this time that Lily Evans, Kiki Wright, and Harmony Andersonwalked by the classroom in which all four boys were stationed. Taking a double take the girls then pushed open the classroom door and stepped inside.

"What are you doing in here, Potter, "Lily accused.

"We're here for detention, Evans, care to join us?" he asked laughing.

"Where are your assignments?" she asked looking around.

"Completed, my darling," Sirus said waving his wand at the chalkboard, moments later in big bold letters, **I WILL NOT FORCE ANOTHER STUDENT TO EAT UNIDENTIFIED SUBSTANCES, **appeared.

"Mind if we stay?" Kiki asked sitting down at a nearby desk, "Lily was going to make us study."

"Oh, Evans, always the partypooper," James scolded.

"How about we play a game?" Peter suggested. Remus and Harmony raised their eyebrows, but none the less agreed with everyone else to play.

"Its called LIFE, everyone has to choose a car, that's a muggle thing for transportation, like a broom, and put it on the path."

"I want blue!"

"Orange."

"I want to share with Remus."

"Ok, Pete."

"Yellow."

"White."

"Red."

"I'll share with Lily."

"No, its ok, Potter, I'll share with Kiki."

"I don't want to share with you!"

"Ok, Potter....I mean James, if the offer still stands -."

"Of course."

"I'll spin first," Sirus said, "6...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. LOST LOSE NEXT TURN."

"How predictable of you," Kiki commented dryly.

"We're next, James, spin," Lily said.

"5...1, 2, 3, 4, 5. ADOPT A PET. Ok, Padfoot, you're moving in."

"Yay!"

"Harmony, go."

"Rent an apartment $5,000."

"Remus and Peter."

"DON'T LET FRIENDS DRINK AND DRIVE," Peter read out loud.

"Do, you hear that, Padfoot, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Kiki, go."

"Move across country."

"Don't leave me alone with Lily," Harmony gasped.

"Lily, James."

"Get _married_!"

"No!"

"Never."

"SIRUS!"

"4...1, 2, 3, 4. Shag Britney Spears."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm being Sirus."

"That's impossible."


	2. The last bridesmaid

Disclaimor: I own nothing.....

Please REVIEW!

Chapter 2

"Why do you always think I'm joking....it says so...right there."

"Where?" asked Remus looking over.

"There," Sirus pointed.

"That's not what it says," Remus sighed.

"What does it say," Harmony asked trying to read it from her seat.

"It says sing with _Bruce Springstein_?"

"Sirus!"

"Oops!"

"Shag Britney Spears my ass!" James mumbled.

"Actually, I'd like to get up her ass," Sirus laughed.

"That's foul," Lily said disgusted.

"You just think that because you don't know what it's like, _baby_," Sirus said flirtingly.

"You don't know that," Lily answered defensively.

"Want to bet?"

"Harm, maybe you should spin now," Kiki said looking as if she, herself was about to strangle Sirus.

"Ok, um, 3.....I can't read upside down."

"Let me see, job search, Harm," James answered.

"What will the lady be?" Remus said taking the salary and career cards aside. Harmony blushed.

"A secretary," Peter guessed.

"Maybe, a travel agent," Remus teased," picking a card out of the piling he was shuffling, and then re-entering it with the others."

"A lion tamer," Sirus said.

"Only if she was living with you," Kiki commented rather furiously.

"An astronaut," James joked.

"You obviously don't know her very well," Lily smiled, "Harmony here is afraid of heights, imagine her being on top of the world?"

"You should have seen her at the last family reunion, she wouldn't even walk up the staircase at my house, she was so afraid, she'd fall, so I guess I do know her rather well," James wisecracked.

"You jest, Potter."

"Nope, Harmony and I, here, are cousins, by marriage of course."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Unfortunately," Harmony teased.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Anderson."

"I think she'll be a daughter, a student, a friend, an auror, a teacher, a wife, a mother, a godmother, and eventually a grandmother, but that's just a guess, I also think she'll have an income of 70,000 American dollars a year," Kiki piped up.

Everyone stopped in their tracks......and turned to look at Kiki, for the cards Harmony just picked were, a teacher with a 70,000 salary. Everyone gasped except for Lily and Harmony, they acted as if nothing was different or even the least bit strange.

"Kiki, your turn."

"Break a leg during a skiing trip, $5000 dollars."

"I don't even ski," she laughed.

"Sirus."

"Visit your in-laws, get a life tile."

"What? Sirus, you're not even married."

"Yeah, but I still have in-laws."

"How?"

"That's none of your business."

"Just drop it, Remus."

"Lily and James."

"Buy a house."

"I want a country cottage."

"Harmony already picked that one."

"A Victorian, is that ok, James?"

"Sure, plenty of rooms for the kids."

"Don't push it."  
"HARMONY."

"Get married."

"Aww, to who," Kiki teased.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Sirus asked.

" Nah, Lily will be," Harmony answered as if she already had this all planned out.

"What if Lily wasn't there?" Sirus asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lily accused.

"I'm just asking, Evans, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Then Kiki, obviously."

"Why not me," Sirus questioned looking hurt.

"Ok, Sirus, if both Lily and then Kiki somehow disappeared then you can be my bridesmaid."

"Thank you."

"And, I'm sure you'll look lovely in a hot pink, mini skirt, Padfoot."

"Oh course I will."

"I wonder what Sirus would look like if he was a girl, "Kiki wondered out loud.

"Probably like Bellatrix."

"That scary."

"She's not bad looking, though," James said," if you like that dominatrix type."

"Anyone want to find out?" Kiki said, wand raised.

"Yeah," Lily supported, "we'll see who would without a doubt would be the better bridesmaid."

"NO WAY!" Sirus screamed, "I ABSOLUTLY HATE THOSE THONG THINGS."

"And of course the waxed legs," Lily taunted.

"And, the monthly periods."

"I don't know what that is," Sirus cried hiding behind Remus, " but it sounds, PAINFUL!"

"Oh, it is old buddy, it is," Kiki laughed.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" a cold drawling voice said from behind the group.


	3. Family is no laughing matter

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I wishââââ..

"Look who's here." The voice continued icily, "My dearest cousin."

"Cissa," Sirus returned coldly, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching a couple of losers, play aâ..game, is it? My, my, this is entertainment at its best."

"Leave, Black," James said standing up.

"I believe you are mistaken, Potter, I'm not a Black anymore."

"Finally gotten yourself disowned have you," Sirus asked laughing," I suppose grandmother and grandfather were sick of having shallow nuisances in the family."

"No, no, darling, that's not true, actually our grandparents are quite proud of me," she a mitten from her left hand and displaying a huge diamond rock, "see, dear," she said smiling sweetly at James, "I'm engaged."

"Oh good, I'll send a present."

"Don't you want to know to who?"

"Not especially."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Honestly, doesn't surprise me," Sirus snapped.

"Don't you want congratulate me?"

"Um, no, not really, so if you could please escort yourself out, I think, we'll continue playing our game," Sirus said standing up also.

"You always were the rude one, Sirus, even the Mudblood, Evans, could have told you that." James reached for his wand.

"Don't worry, Potter, I'm leaving soon, but not before I deliver an invitation to the joyous ceremony to a very honored guest."

"Oh, Cissa, you shouldn't have," Sisus squealed.

"Not for you, though, I suppose you could come if you wanted to, but more importantly to Ms. Wright, I do hope you can come," Narcissa said extending an envelope from a pocket of her cloak to Kiki, "Lucius and I would be very pleased if you could join us, especially now that you're practically one of us. Everyone is dying to meet you." With that Narcissa gave Sirus one last look and fled from the classroom.

"Is all you family that nice," Lily asked with a half smile.

"Pretty much," James answered for Sirus, slinging his arm around Lily's shoulders, "Sirus always tells me what fun family reunions are."

"Remus spin."

"Twins."

Sirus broke out laughing.

"Isn't that impossible?" he joked.

"I think his wife will take care of that."

"Where's his wife?"

"Sitting in the car beside him, "Lily explained.

"Who is she?"

"A person."

"What's her name? Do I know her? I didn't even know he was married, why wasn't I there?"

"You lost a turn and were put in rehab," Peter reminded him.

"I missed the wedding!"

"Sirus, why are you so obsessed with weddings,"Kiki asked especially now that I'm dreading going to your cousin's."

"I think you need a hug," Sirus said.

"Ummmâ.ok." Kiki leaned over and soon she was sitting in Sirus's lap.

"Funny, how one minute they're fighting and the next, they're friends," James said smiling.

"Yeah," Harmony said, "kind of like some other friends I know." Lily was leaning against James and Peter was snoring. But soon, Sirus cleared that all up with the ever famous, **"Who wants to Tango?"**


	4. The strength of one's brothers

**"Who wants to Tango?"**

"Oh Lord."

"Not me."

"Is he serious?"

"Of course I am."  
"No way."

"Don't hide behind the desks!"

"Yeah, hide in the closets."

"Good idea."

"I don't feel loved!"

"Black!"

"Snivellus."

"Oh, Lord," Kiki breathed.

Everyone in the room froze. Everyone. Everything. Even the dust bunnies under the book shelves seemed to hide themselves away. Silence was the worst tension, and boy was this tense. Kiki climbed off Sirus's lap and stood staring at all those staring at her. It was as if everyone knew something was wrong, but couldn't put their finger on it.

"Seaverus, can we........he-lp you?" Peter squeaked, casting nervous glances at both Sirus and Kiki.

James stepped forward, but stopped right in back of Sirus.

"Yes, Pett-Pettiwe-Pettewigre-Peter, I'd like to speak with Kristen for a moment," venom dripping from the stranger's eyes. Sirus stood up.

For the first time Kiki felt unsure of what to do, usually the stable rooted trouble-maker, she never backed down, she was never scared. Until now. Starting to back up ever so slowly, seconds later Kiki had walked backwards into Remus's chest.

"Damn," she whispered, as his arms encircled her stomach protectively, like an older brother. Harmony sighed a sigh of relief, she breathed deeply again and then moved herself next to James.

Seaverus's eyes scanned the crowd, measuring them up, "Kristen," he said impatiently, "are you going to say something."

"There's nothing to say," she whispered.

"THERE BLOODY WELL IS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"What would you like me to say?"

"Am I missing something?" Sirus wondered aloud.

"Too many things to start listing them now," Harmony said quickly.

"I don't know, Kristen, the truth maybe...yes that would be a good start."

"The truth about what?" she quivered.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"What?"

"I'm not your mother, and I will not tolerate any type of abuse from a male!"

"Are you insinuating that you think I'm like my father?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, and to think there was a time when I thought you were different."

"I am."

"HOW DARE YOU THINK I'LL-"

"Shut up, Snape, shut up!" James was screaming now, obviously getting tired of waiting to be Sirus's second, "leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you, Kiki's a great girl, she doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as scum like you. You can leave now, and stay away, if I ever even hear you even looked her way in the hallway, even once, you will learn what's it's like to visit Canada, is that understood?"

Snape looked taken aback, "I have every right to-," he began.

"To see who she married in the Game of Life, Sevie, ok, let's see, a guy with the initials S.B., ok, not you, so if that's what you came for you can leave now," Sirus said feeling important for speaking up.

"S.B......really? Well, that's interesting to know....I expected it though, from a TRAITOR!" Kiki gulped. Remus's arms tightened around her. James lunged forward knocking Snape out the door. James locked it behind him. It was then that Harmony whispered,

"Where's Lily?"


End file.
